Anhydrosugars, dianhydrosugar alcohols and their derivatives are commercially valuable for a variety of applications including therapeutic uses and use as copolymers to improve properties of polymer materials. Conventional production of dianhydrosugar alcohols such as isosorbide can be expensive and inefficient. Additionally, conventional processes can be environmentally unfriendly.
It is desirable to develop alternative methods for producing anhydro and dianhydrosugar alcohols.